Records of Leaked Information
Leaked File #1 Date: 10/18/2019 Start Visuals and audio disabled. Activating transcript . . . . - Hello? Who is this? - I'm the guy who's got your information. - Oh, REDACTED - HEY! Don't say my name. Someone could be watching. - Oh. Yeah. - Well, I've been looking through the information you asked for a while back. - I'm glad you've done something right. - I've done everything right so far. They don't know it's me. And I'm sending you the files in a couple minutes. - So that means you've got the information? - Yeah, you think I wouldn't after all the trouble I've been through? - Just making sure. Send it already. - I need to get past the firewall real quick. Give me a minute. - Do it fast. Don't want them finding out about this. - I wouldn't let that happen. You know that. - ...what's taking you so long? We don't have all day. - I know that. I'm almost in. Just got to let this program shut down the firewall. - They're going to be there any minute. Don't for- - I'm in! - Okay. Do you want me to clap? - No, I'm just glad I can... wait... - What is it? - There... there's a recorder on here... I going to need to start corrupting the files. - You better make it fast. You don't have time for this. - I'm sending over your files now. It's going to take a second to corrupt the video of this, though. And I need administrator privileges to fully delete it. I just don't have time for that. - You're sure right you don't. Do what you can and get out of there. I've got the files. At least corrupt vital information. - Already got that....Someone's coming. I got names, audio, and- - Get out of there already! End Leaked File #2 Date: 10/18/2019 Start Visuals and audio disabled. Activating transcript . . . . - Hello? - Stickman. - Cool. Nice to see you back. - Nice to be back. I see someone else is taking the communications shift than last time. - Yeah. Didn't really want to raise suspicion with the same voice, y'know? - ...Well, I've got the rest of the files. Should I send 'em over yet? - Just a few seconds.... 3... 2... 1.... now. - Initiating transfer... got it. You got them? - Yep. They're here. Good thing we got that window. No one's... recording you this time. Right? - I disabled the visuals and audio for this one. They know about the last transmission I did. I don't have much time, though. - How long you got? - About 30 more seconds. I can't get through the firewall this time, they made sure of that. - Do they know it's you? - No. I hope they don't find out anytime soon. I'm making sure not to say anything that might tip 'em off. - Remember. If they find out, we're not comin' to get you. We can't waste any resources with the amount of operatives we've got. - I know. Well, I'm almost out of time. Glad I got those files to you. I'm logging off. End Leaked File #3 Date: 10/30/19 Start Visuals and audio disabled. Activating transcript . . . . - Winstonburger Industries. Would you like to try our new plastic pipes in the form of bulk for a few million d- - Stickman. (A sigh is heard) - Why are you calling again? I thought we were done with the files. - We are. I've got some... news. - What kind of "news"? - They're planning a raid on Titania. - The supplier? We could just get another. There's a lot of suppliers looking for business, you know. - No, not Titania Weapons. I mean Titania Security. - ...that's not good. - Are you going to tell Titania to prepare? - No. This'll be good for them. It'll give 'em a reason to kill off Crimson. - Fair enough. (Some indistinct whispering is heard) - Alright. Good job, uh... Lynx. We'll pay you enough for a years' worth of bag- donuts. I meant donuts. End Leaked File #4 Date: 11/8/2019 Start Visuals and audio disabled. Activating transcript . . . . - Winstonburger Industries. Would you like to try- - Stickman. - Hello. I heard the old base was found out. - Yeah. It's gone. - Perfect. I heard you gave them some of their information that was lost there? - Yeah, I gave them everything. I mean, everything except Phoenix information. - Good. How was that base found out anyways? - Someone blew up a wall. Still don't know who it was. - Huh. Anyways, any news about the new base? - Where do you think I'm talking to you from? I'll send you the information about it. - Good. It'll be nice to know about that. - It doesn't look like they've set up a new firewall yet. This shouldn't take long. - What's the base called? - Maverick is calling it The Facility. By the way, I've sent the data over. - I got it. Probably time for you to get off, eh? - Yeah, I'm going. Bye. End Leaked File #5 Date: 11/9/2019 Start Visuals and audio disabled. Activating transcript . . . . - Winston- - Stickman already! I'm getting tired of this. - Here to give some more information? - No. Not today. I told you, I'm tired of this. Could you just send some spy in at some point? I could let them in. - Yeah, I guess this way of contacting each other is rather insecure. - Maybe you could send in someone from the good ol' Team Minutemen? - They're good. Maybe I could. They'd have to accept the job though. - Just... give them the option. Remember, it would have to be stealth. There's too many operatives to do a full assault. - Got it. I'll contact Athena. - Perfect. Well, I'll be waiting. Just contact me in binary or something with the time and date. I can decode anything you throw at me. There's no way they'll notice that. - I will. Bye. End Leaked File #6 Date: 12/10/2019 Start Audio removed. Activating transcript . . . . - Winst- - Stickman - Alright. Why are you back this time? - Gambler is planning to take Nathan. - Ross? Yeah, we know. - Wait, really? - Yep, we already dispatched some operatives. - Oh. Ok then. Oh, and Crimson is planning to use Gambler information to launch an attach against you guys. - Eh, Crimson isn't strong enough for that. - Fair enough. Well, I guess I'll be deleting this file now. Bye. End Category:Files